grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
The Right Mettle
The Right Mettle was an Exchange Event in Grand Sphere and is the twenty-first event of the game. It was preceded by Siege Wars: Second Strike and was followed by Gift Rush. You were able to access this event in the Town Square. It started after maintenance on February 4, 2016 and ended on February 12, 2016 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on February 4, 2016: Event Items Event items may be obtained from the following Special Event Quests. Depending on the quest's difficulty, the amount of event items received may increase. Exchange Characters After completing a Special Event Quest a Character will appear to exchange Event Items for Rare Event Items or Event Reward Units. * Pheara Voidplane may provide any Exchange Character following its completion. Special Event Equipment Special Event Equipment can be obtained by using Rare Event Items to craft at the Smithy. Get Event Items as drops from clearing special Event Quests, then exchange with characters for Rare Event Items Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will collect Event Items and exchange them for Event Reward Units and Rare Event Items which can be used too craft Special Event Equipment at the Smithy.Players can receive Event Items as drops from special Event Quests. Rare Event Items can be received by making exchanges with characters. There will be no Point or Ranking Rewards for this event 'Difficulty Level' There are 3 levels of difficulty for Quests in this event. Players can receive Event Items by clearing Event Quests. The higher difficulty a Quest is, the more Event items you may receive. You must start out by completing the Beginner (BEG) Quest. Clear all Beginner Quests to join Intermediate (INT) Quests. Clear all Intermediate Quests to join Advanced (ADV) Quests. Advanced Quest enemies are quite strong. Enhancing your units before joining these Quests is recommended. 'Exchanging with Characters' Characters will come to make an exchange with you after clearing Event Quests. Exchange the required Event Items to receive Event Reward Units or Rare Event Items. Rare Event Items can only be obtained by exchanging. You can receive up to 4 of each Event Reward Unit through exchanging. Exchanging with characters cannot be done through Normal Quests. Once an exchange is complete, it cannot be undone. Exchanging with characters cannot be done after the event has ended. 'Event Bonus Units' The following units will increase the drop rate of Event Items during the event. It is possible to obtain Event Items much more quickly by including Event Bonus Units in your party. Event Bonus Units can be obtained from the Limited Time DX Set. Post-Evo Bonus Units will receive the same bonus. 'Other' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. Units and equipment limited to this event may return in another event in the future. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items and rewards removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread * Event Spreadsheet